There's Something There
by stayhidd3n
Summary: Derek is in Stiles' Room when he returns home from school, but what if Danny was sick that day at school and didn't meet Stiles at his house for the school project? Here's what I think would have happened.
1. What felt natural

**My first Teen Wolf Fanfic.**

Stiles ran into his room, slung his bag over his shoulder and dropped it to the ground, not caring where it landed; he was in such a rush. In so much of a rush, in fact, he did not see Derek Hale stood in the corner of his bedroom. Stiles sat down at his computer and began typing away. A few seconds later, he heard his father call him,

"Hey Stiles!"

Stiles finished the sentence he was on (for a school project) and turned in his chair, having already started his response,

"Yo Da-Derek?" Stiles' eyes finally flashed across Derek, who was annoyed that Stiles had said his name out loud. Even though Stiles was the more intelligent one out of him out Scott, he tended to be a lot clumsier, too. Trying rapidly to repair the damage Stiles had caused, Derek lifted a finger to his lips, and gave Stiles a threatening look, before pointing him towards the door and his father. Stiles ran out of the room stuttering,

"D-d-d-oh!"

Stiles closed the door partially behind him, leaving it ajar and holding onto it for support, so he didn't faint at the shock he'd just experienced. Why couldn't Derek just announce his arrival, for one? Why did he always have to scare the crap out of Stiles? He knew Derek scared Scott too, but he seemed to have more of an effect on Stiles. At first, he thought it was because Scott was braver than him, but given recent events, such as Scott being willing to give up much more than he should for Allison, Stiles began to doubt his first theory very much. He didn't even want to explore other theories, but they were there, deep in his subconscious, no matter how hard he tried to push them away, he couldn't help but think his fear of Derek was caused by attraction, on some level.

Stiles had never fully determined his sexuality. The only person he'd ever liked was Lydia, and that was since third grade and since he was getting nowhere with it, it had seemed pointless. Not that he was going to get any further with Derek... Not that he liked Derek! Shaking the thoughts out of his head, Stiles listened to what his dad had to say.

"What'd you say?"

Crap. Stiles had to think fast,

"What? Uh, I said... 'Yo, Dad.'"

Stiles let out a little laugh as if the fact his father even had to question him was stupid.

"Uh listen, I've got something I gotta take care of, but a... I'm gonna be there tonight, I mean, you're first game."

Crap. Stiles had totally forgotten about his first game. It was tonight! Still, he was pleased his father was coming. He'd figure it all out later.

"My first game... Ahh great, awesome. Uh... Good." Stiles' father flashed him a rare smile. "I'm very happy for you. And I'm really proud of ya."

Stiles didn't really know what to say. He was always awkward with affection, like this. He got it from his dad. "Thanks... Me too. I'm happy... and proud of myself." He nodded.

"So they're really gonna let you play, right?"

The moment of doubt was really not what Stiles needed right now. All he wanted was for his dad to leave for work, so he could get back and his bedroom and get to, as much as he hated to admit it... Derek.

"Yeah, Dad, I'm first line." He said happily, using the joy of making first line to hide his annoyance at his blissfully unaware father. He nodded again to prove his point. His father smiled again. Stiles was so happy to see that smile. It was such a rare occurrence.

"I'm very proud."

"Uh, me too... Again, I'm-" His sentence was cut short as his father approached him and hugged him.

"Oh!" Stiles exclaimed, shocked by the amount of love his father was showing him tonight. Nevertheless, he reciprocated the somewhat awkward hug. It was at this point Stiles began painfully aware that Derek was on the other side of his bedroom wall. This awkward hug was something private between his family, he didn't want Derek witnessing it. His father patted him on the back, and Stiles did the same to his father. After a somewhat awkward silence, Stiles' father said,

"Cya there."

"Take it easy."

His father disappeared down the stairs. Stiles smacked his head back against the door, exhaling deeply. Not wasting any time, he re-entered his bedroom. He shut the door behind him, and turned just in time to see Derek slam him up against the door, his expression angry. Stiles didn't understand, what could he have done wrong?

"Oh my..."

Derek held on to Stiles by his shirt and their bodies were much closer than stiles would have liked. But at the same time, he loved it. Derek's face was only inches away and even in his anger, Stiles couldn't help but feel something for him.

"If you say, one word..." Derek said threateningly, pointing a finger at Stiles. The teenager was so outraged. Who was Derek to come into his bedroom unannounced, listen in on his private family moment and then blackmail him? Stiles decided to give as good as he got.

"Oh what, you mean like, 'Hey Dad, Derek Hale's in my room... bring your gun!'?"

It had the desired effect. Derek knew he didn't have the upper hand here. He stared threatening into Stiles brown eyes, sensing the fear there, but Stiles was still brave enough to stand up for himself, despite of that. Derek's blue eyes bored into Stiles, before he lowered his finger and dropped his grasp on his shirt. They were both breathing rather heavily after the ordeal.

"Yeah that's right," Stiles said, sensing his advantage. "If I'm harbouring your fugitive ass, it's my house, my rules, buddy." He finished by smacking Derek on the right shoulder, on his black leather jacket. Derek looked down at the spot Stiles had just hit him. Then Stiles did. When he looked back at Derek, he saw those blue eyes boring into him and he just didn't know what to do. He shifted his gaze. He saw Derek nod, then he relaxed slightly. Derek pulled his body away from Stiles, and the proximity between the two males returned to normal. Stiles realized he was slightly saddened by this. Derek reached out and grabbed Stiles unzipped jacket from both sides, and pulled it down slightly, but harshly, re-arranging it. It made Stiles jump, and his heart skipped a beat. It had been from attraction, as Derek's touch sent fire through his body, warming him internally. Stiles began to worry. _"Aww shit, he can hear my heartbeat. What if he realizes? Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit."_ Derek didn't seem any different, so Stiles realized he must've just thought the heartbeat skip was due to fear. _"Phew."_

Deciding to play ball, Stiles gave Derek a smug smirk, before reaching out to his unzipped leather jacket, and pulled it down from both sides. He was quite surprised Derek didn't stop him, as he knew he had the reflexes to do so, if he wanted.

Exhaling slightly, Stiles pushed himself away from the wall and began to walk back over to his computer. As he passed Derek, he managed to notice Derek shove his head towards him threateningly and he flinched away from it.

"Oh! My God..."

Derek stared after Stiles somewhat longingly as he sat down in the computer chair, which bounced under his weight. He span the chair around childishly, and saw that Derek was sat on his bed. This was the first time Derek had paid Stiles a visit on his own, after all the times he'd been to see Scott unannounced. Stiles' heart swelled as he realized this, and he tried to swallow it down, but he couldn't. Derek saw that Stiles was smiling, and he wondered why.

"What's so funny?" He asked, genuinely curious.

Derek heard Stiles' heart skip a beat again, and he highly doubted this was due to fear. He was slowly getting used to the fact of having a werewolf in his bedroom.

"Uh... Uh... Nothing, I just uh..." Stiles dropped his gaze to the floor and his cheeks flushed. He didn't know what to say. He knew he had to say something, so he looked Derek square in the eye, "Oh uh... It was just something funny I heard in school today." He noticed Derek had shifted further down the bed, closer to Stiles and the computer.

"Oh yeah, what did you hear?" Derek asked, flashing a toothy smirk.

"Uh... Uh... It was one of those, you kinda had to be there jokes. You know?" Stiles said, trying to cover up. He didn't want to get drilled again by Derek, so he turned the conversation back around on him. "Anyway, what're you doing here?" Stiles asked him now, really wanting to know the truth, something he knew Derek wasn't great with.

"I have nowhere else to go." Derek answered simply, exhaling and laying back on the bed, his legs dangling off of it. Derek stared up at the ceiling and Stiles noticed how his tight T-shire rose slightly, revealing an inch of tanned skin between his shirt and dark jeans. Stiles couldn't stop staring and Derek caught him as he sat up and his T-shirt slipped back down in response. Stiles quickly averted his gaze. Too quickly. "So... what do you wanna do?" Stiles asked, breaking the silence between them. He remembered that tonight he had plans for Danny to come over and do homework with him, but Danny had been sick at school that day, so that was that down the drain. Over the past few days, Stiles came to realize that his social and studying life outside of werewolves had taken a serious hit. Not that he really minded.

"Well..." Derek started, staring Stiles in the eyes and smirking, "Pinning you up against that wall," both pairs of eyes flashed over to the spot where they had been a minute ago, "Was pretty fun." Derek finished. Stiles looked at him and saw the gleam of lust in his eyes. Was that directed at him? He sure hoped so. But what would happen? He had no idea. Did he want it to happen? All these questions buzzed around his head and he couldn't calm himself. It didn't help by the fact he saw Derek inch closer to the foot of the bed and closer to Stiles. He shifted in his computer chair and rolled it back to the computer desk, until he smacked his arm on it.

"Ouch!" Stiles shouted, knocking himself out of his sexually charged daze and giving him something to focus on.

"My God," said Derek, rolling his eyes, "You're such a dumbass, Stiles."

Stiles felt saddened that Derek would call him that. He knew he was just being sensitive, but he didn't care. "Look Derek, if you're just going to be an ass to be, then you can just leave right now. Okay?" He said, braver than he felt.

Derek felt a pain in his chest that he had never felt before. It hurt him that he had hurt Stiles. It was so much easier to slam him against walls and see him looking scared than it was to insult him and see him looking saddened. By the second, Derek could feel himself caring more and more about Stiles, he just didn't want to admit it. But he couldn't leave things like this. He stared down at his hands, which were locked together. "Look Stiles... let me level with you." Stiles' eyes widened. He was shocked by the sudden change of pace the conversation had taken, and Derek heard his heart-rate increase. "I know I'm a jerk to you, but it's only because... you're such a dumbass." Derek said, laughing. He had wanted to say something else, but he couldn't, so he had opted for the easy way out.

Stiles' head dropped lower and Derek literally didn't know what to do. So he did the only thing he knew he could. The only thing that felt right. It felt like they were beyond the point where words could explain things. They both usually had Scott to distract them, but now they didn't. That was why Derek had come here. To see what it was like. And now he was almost certain Stiles felt something for him too... It was time to act upon it. Getting up from the bed silently and crossing the small space between them, Derek crouched down and lifted Stiles' chin with his fingertips. Stiles' hurt brown eyes met Derek's apologetic blue eyes and in that moment, they both knew. Derek slowly began to pull Stiles' face closer to his own, but he didn't need to. Stiles stood up from the chair and by this point his lips were locked to Derek's. He pushed Derek back and they both fell back onto the bed, Stiles landing on top of Derek. He had grabbed his hips for support during the fall, and he was now hitching his body up Derek's, to reach his face again. He needed his lips, his soft yet crushing lips, for support. He needed them, like he needed air to breathe. Derek pulled Stiles up towards him and they kissed again. It was just as fast, just as spontaneous and filled with just as much passion.

Both their minds had stopped; they let their bodies do the talking for them. They acted upon what felt right, what felt natural.


	2. 1, 2, 3, 4 I declare a tongue war!

Stiles broke away from the kiss, breathless. He didn't know what was happening. He just went with it. His head was spinning. He shifted his body further up Derek, who had kicked his shoes off and slammed them against the wall with a thud that Stiles didn't even hear. Now Stiles sat up and reached behind him, pulling off each of Derek's socks individually. He was sat on Derek's crotch and he felt it slowly harden beneath his ass. Stiles shot Derek a smirk. Stiles was surprised at how teasing he was. He didn't expect that to be his style, but it was. Maybe it was just because he was with Derek? Breaking through his train of thought, Stiles felt Derek's hands slither up his body, from his ass to just underneath his armpits, where Derek lifted him up off the bed and launched him into the air. Stiles looked beneath him and Derek was gone. In one swift action, Derek had thrown Stiles into the air, rolled above him and they both landed back down on the bed with such force that the springs threatened to snap. Even though Derek had landed on top of Stiles, he hadn't hurt him. He'd been careful of that.

"You wanna play?" Derek asked teasingly, shooting back a teasing smirk, "Let's play."

Derek was sat on top of Stiles, on his thighs. He didn't want to sit where Stiles had sat on him, because he doubted Stiles slighter frame would be able to handle his weight. Dropping his head, Derek ran his nose up the side of Stiles body, from his hip up to his neck, where he started to growl and nuzzle him. The feeling of Derek's stubble against Stiles skin was heavenly. It scratched against him and Stiles found himself holding the bed sheets in his fists to keep himself stable. His eyes were scrunched shut and he was trying to calm himself down so he could enjoy this moment for longer, but it was nearly impossible. His heart was slamming against his ribcage and Stiles didn't need werewolf to know his heart rate had picked up and his breaths were coming faster and shallower.

Slowly and torturing, Derek softly moved his face to the side, and brushed his lips across Stiles neck, to the point where he could feel his pulse. It raced faster and Derek allowed his tongue to brush past it. Feeling Derek's tongue against him for the first time didn't help with Stiles' attempt to calm down. But it wasn't enough. It wasn't enough to have Derek's tongue against his skin, he wanted it inside of him. Stiles reached up Derek's body, brushing his hands against his chest before grabbing his face from both sides and pulling it down towards his own. Derek rolled to the side and curved his hand over Stiles, pulling their bodies closer again. He couldn't handle the distance between them, no matter how small. He wanted to feel their bodies touching. He wanted to feel Stiles' heartbeat against his own. He looked down at their chests and just as he looked up, he saw Stiles' lips descend upon his own. But this kiss was different. It started out the same, but Derek felt Stiles' lips part and his tongue gently slid out and began to trace Derek's own lips, begging for entry. And Derek made him beg. Stiles used his tongue to trace the shape of Derek's lips three times over, before Derek finally submitted and allowed Stiles' tongue to enter his own mouth.

Stiles had been caught. As soon as his tongue entered Derek's mouth, Derek's own tongue came in to play and it was like a violent, sexual game of cat and mouse between them. Derek's tongue slammed against Stiles' and Stiles' pushed against it, only for Derek's tongue to recede and then return, wrapping itself around Stiles'. Stiles had had his eyes closed in a mixture of concentration and frustration, but he opened his eyes to find Derek's pouring into him, his eyes shimmering. He couldn't handle this anymore. He tried to roll away, but Derek's arm became like an iron restraint around him. He saw the confusion in Derek's eyes, who quickly pulled away, but didn't release his grip on Stiles nor create any distance between their bodies.

"What's wrong?" He asked, just as breathlessly as Stiles was.

Gasping for air, Stiles responded, "This is all just happening so fast. Can we just... slow it down, ya know?" He let out a nervous chuckle. It was Stiles' defence mechanism kicking in. He had never let anyone this close to him before and to be honest, it scared him.

"If that's what you really want..." Derek said, rolling onto his back from his side. Both men were lying on their backs, staring up at the ceiling and catching their breath. Little did Derek know, he had played right into Stiles' confused, sexually, hormonally, teenage driven hands.

"No that's not what I want!" Stiles exclaimed, his voice rising. His heart rate hadn't returned to normal but his breathing had, so he felt it was time to resume round two. He threw himself back on top of Derek and pulled him leather jacket off him. Derek sat up slightly, so Stiles could pull Derek's arms out of the sleeves, and throw the jacket on the floor.

"Dude, be careful with that, it's-" Derek started.

"The only jacket you ever wear? Tell me about it." Stiles challenged, rolling his eyes and smirking at Derek.

"Oh dude, you asked for it..." Derek said, his eyes flashing a somewhat deeper blue that Stiles knew was connected with his werewolf transformation. Although Stiles should have been scared at the concept of Derek transforming, he wasn't. He knew Derek wouldn't hurt him. In his arms, he felt safe. On the one hand, he had never felt like that before. The feeling was new to him and he embraced it. But would he regret it?


	3. I won't hurt you I promise

Derek's fingernails grew an inch or so as they did when he shifted into a werewolf. He was doing this by choice. He was still in control. He made sure of it. No matter how much he was going to have with Stiles, (and believe me, he was going to have fun with him) he knew his safety was the top priority. It was dangerous for a human to be with a werewolf. Stiles liked a bit of danger in his life. It gave it flavour and spice. It made things interesting. Derek pushed Stiles body back with such force that Stiles body fell flat and his head dangled off the end of the bed, smacking against the wooden frame of the bed with a dull thud and his neck gave a creak as the bones were flexed. His jacket had been loose on his body, and as his body arched back over the end of the bed, it slowly fell off of Stiles' body and landed on the floor in a heap, revealing the plain, white, buttoned up shirt he had worn to school that day. Stiles wasn't hurt at all. The adrenaline pumping through his veins blocked out any pain he might have felt in a normal situation. But of course, this wasn't a normal situation.

Derek's face was by his in an instant.

"Stiles! Are you okay?"

Whilst Stiles would normally have appreciated his concern, now was not the time.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry, don't stop." He breathed.

Derek looked at him questioningly, but who was he to deny what they both wanted? Besides, the brief pause had almost ruined the moment. _Almost._ Stiles didn't care if Derek fucking bit him, nothing would ruin this moment. **Nothing.** Stiles felt Derek pull his shoes and socks off and throw them to the floor, and then he felt Derek's warm hands rubbing slowly up his chest. Stiles pushed his body closer to the touch, arching his back off of the bed and up towards Derek's ravaging hands. Once Derek reached the top of Stiles' shirt, he began to work his way back down, only this time, undoing the buttons of his shirt as he went. Although he could have done it in no time at all, Derek decided to tease Stiles and cherish the moment, brushing slightly against his skin as he undid the final button and Stiles body became fully visible to him. Pushing the sides of Stiles' unbuttoned shirt aside, Derek's head descended upon Stiles' body and he ran his tongue all the way up from just beneath his bellybutton all the way up to Stiles' collarbone. But he didn't stop there. His tongue continued up Stiles' neck, over his chin until he finally found Stiles' mouth again. Derek's tongue forced its way back into Stiles' mouth, and during the kiss, Derek pulled Stiles back upright and his shirt fell off of him, revealing his upper body in all its glory.

Stiles was looking directly into Derek's eyes and saw the gleam appear there when Stiles was fully shirtless. There was such must lust, so much want, so much need. Derek made Stiles feel wanted. He made him feel valued. Something nobody else in this world had been able to do, since his mother. Derek returned Stiles' gaze, and they stared into each others' eyes for a moment.

Stiles removed the distance between their heads, placing his forehead against Derek's and whispering in his ear, "It seems only fair, that if I'm as exposed as this, you be just as exposed."

Before he even checked to see if Derek understood what he meant, Stiles was reaching for his skin clad thin white jumper-shirt and pulling it upwards, revealing the light copper tan skin beneath. Derek lifted his arms into the air as his shirt sleeves came undone and he too, was fully shirtless. They both sat close to each other, marvelling at the others' body, before finally Stiles leaned forward and kissed Derek tenderly on the lips. He placed a hand on Derek's cheek and Derek laid back, Stiles being pulled with him. His right hand on Derek's left cheek as he kissed him, Stiles' left hand searched Derek's marvellous body until he found his Derek's right nipple and he began to caress it. He used his thumb to rub circles around it and then tweaked it with his thumb and index finger. The action cause Derek to get an instant nipple-on, reaction just the way Stiles had wanted him to.

Derek let out a low moan that only spurred Stiles on, and then began to grind his body against Stiles, only their jeans and underwear separating their bodies now. Stiles began to grind his body back in response. Being his first time, Stiles wasn't very good with the rhythm, but Derek wordlessly guided him with his body and eventually he got the hand of it. He became good enough to make Derek release a low growl from his chest.

Moving his right hand down from Derek's cheek, he began to pleasure Derek's left nipple in the same way, whilst moving his left hand further down Derek's ample chest and coming to a halt at his bellybutton, caressing it with his thumb gently, before swiftly moving even further down Derek's body, until he reached his denim jeans. Breaking away from a kiss from Derek to inhale deeply, Stiles looked down at Derek's jeans and began to unbutton them slowly and pull the zipper down. He pulled the jeans down Derek's legs and discarded them on the floor. Derek's package was clearly visible through his boxers and whilst Stiles appreciated the size, he couldn't help but wince. This didn't go unnoticed by Derek. He sat up and leaned in towards Stiles, "I won't hurt you. _I promise."_


	4. Good luck

To reassure Stiles, Derek leaned in and kissed him gently. Stiles was frozen, but after a few seconds, he began to respond. He wasn't as passionate or as confident as he had been before, but Derek understood that. They sat that way for a few minutes, gently kissing, until Derek, whose hands had been on either side of Stiles face, pulling his right hand slowly down Stiles body. His left hand stayed on Stiles' right cheek, holding his face in place. His right hand brushed down Stiles arm, causing goose bumps to appear. Stiles gave a small shiver of pleasure. Stiles' hands, which were previously on the bed sheets between the two boys, brought themselves up to Derek's thighs. Derek saw that Stiles' confidence was slowly increasing, so he brought his right hand further down Stiles' arm, brought it down the side of his chest until he reached his hip, then he left it there. Derek's hand gripped gently around Stiles' hip and pulled him closer towards him. Stiles' obliged, exhaling gently as he did so, filling Derek's nose with his sweet, young, innocent scent. At that moment, Derek wanted nothing more than to advance right there, but that wasn't fair on Stiles. He understood this was his first time, and he had to be careful and go slow. Stiles' hands travelled up from Derek's thighs to his hips.

Simultaneously, Stiles did two things Derek did not expect. He began to tug at Derek's boxers and he slipped his tongue into Derek's mouth. Stiles' had taken the lead again. He didn't need Derek mamby-pambying him. He could do this. He wanted to do this. He would do this. He was comfortable enough to do this. Derek extended his legs, as Stiles pulled his boxers completely off. Stiles pulled away from the kiss and Derek's head fell forward slightly and his eyes dulled in slight disappointment. Stiles looked at him, smirked, and then swung his boxers around in the air with his finger, before letting them fly off into the corner of the room. They both laughed, enjoying the sound of each other. At the same time, they looked at each other, slowly stopped laughing and began to kiss again. Derek was completely aware that he was naked now, but for some reason, he doubted Stiles had realized this yet. In order to combat this, Derek pulled Stiles down on top of him and laid back. Now Stiles was laying on top of Derek and he could easily feel Derek's boner against his jeans. It was then that Stiles realized he was wearing jeans. Reaching his hand down to his jeans, Stiles brushed against Derek's dick as he began to unbutton his jeans. He undid the zipper and began to slip out of his jeans, kicked them off and to the floor. Then he reached down to remove his boxers, but Derek's hand flew out of nowhere and grasped both of Stiles' smaller, pale hands in one of his big tan ones.

Stiles was hurt that Derek had stopped him, until he looked up and saw the gleam in Derek's eyes.

"Please, allow me?" He asked.

Stiles couldn't do anything but gulp and nod, his only slightly protruding Adam's apple bobbing as he did so. This only turned Derek on more, and Stiles felt Derek's dick jump up against his body. Stiles' pupils dilated and Derek pressed his lips gently against Stiles' Adam's apple. He began sucking it gently, causing Stiles to moan quietly. As he did this, Derek undid Stiles jeans pulling them and his boxers down his legs at once, and dropping them to the floor. Then Derek pulled Stiles close to him, unable to stand the small distance between them.

They began to rub their bodies together in rhythm. Being inexperienced, Stiles wasn't very good at all, so he allowed Derek to take lead and just follow his rhythm. They rubbed together and Stiles buried his head into Derek's shoulder and he moaned gently and the sound sent vibrations through Derek's body and made his eyelids flutter. _"What is this boy doing to me?" _He thought to himself desperately. Stiles moaned again and Derek's skin was covered in goose bumps. This was enough for Derek. He grabbed Stiles and flipped him over. Derek leaned over Stiles before whispering in his ear, "Are you ready?"

All Stiles could do was nod. That was all he needed to do. And that's what he did.

Slowly, he felt Derek insert himself into Stiles. Even though it hurt, Stiles refused to wince. He wasn't going to let this effect him. He knew the pain would be gone soon enough and be replaced with nothing but pleasure. Derek was gentle and pushed in slowly until Stiles felt Derek's groin against his ass. Then Derek started a rhythm and slowly began to push in and out. Stiles felt the pain slowly fade away and turn into pleasure, as he found himself moulding his body into Derek's and co-operating with his rhythm. He felt Derek's hands still exploring his body, treating it like a temple. The way Derek made Stiles feel... It was unreal. A small gasp escaped Stiles lips. The two men were pumping faster and coming closer to their climax. Eventually, Derek couldn't hold himself back any more and he climaxed. Stiles let out his loudest moan yet as he did, which made Derek smile and exposed his fangs, as he'd been ever so close to shifting. It had taken all his willpower to hold the wolf back. All it wanted was Stiles. Was this too dangerous? Yes. Had that stopped him? No.

Stiles collapsed face first on to the bed, face first, his chest heaving up and down as he caught his breath. Derek laid back and watched him, without disturbing him. He looked so peaceful, so beautiful. After ten long, quiet, blissful minutes, Derek noticed that Stiles was covered in goose bumps and he had fallen asleep. Although every fibre in his body did not want to disturb Stiles, he knew he had to wake him. He had the lacrosse game to play today. Derek traced his finger down the Stiles' back and Stiles shivered and lifted his head. He looked into Derek's eyes and smiled.

"I thought you'd need waking. The game is later." Derek whispered.

Stiles seemed to realize what he meant, as he sat up and stretched his body, with Derek watching intently as Stiles lean frame before more visible and his muscles tensed up slightly. Standing up, Stiles walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out some boxers, socks, shorts and a white vest. Obviously this would be what he would wear under his uniform for the game, which he would put on at school. Stiles shut the wardrobe door behind him and turned to face Derek. He seemed to be wanting to ask him something, but he was reluctant.

"What is it?" Derek asked, reading his face. Shock registered there as Stiles jumped that Derek had come to the right conclusion immediately.

"I'm going to have a shower." Stiles said. He paused. Derek could already guess where he was going with this, but it was entertaining and cute to watch the awkward boy suffer. "I just wondered if you... wanted to join me?"

Stiles looked up and Derek was gone. His room was empty.

"Derek? Derek!" He called throughout the house. No answer. Suddenly, the sound of water hitting a basin filled the silent house. Stiles exhaled in relief then chuckled softly to himself, before bouncing off the bathroom. He swung the door open and locked it behind him. On top of the wash basket he saw Derek's clothes, which he had ripped off only half an hour ago. The shower curtain was drawn, but Stiles could see Derek's outline behind it. Stiles placed his clothes next to Derek's and stepped in the shower. Steam filled his face and before he could see what was happening, he felt his body slam up against the wall. It was harsh, but gentle, and he knew that touch could only belong to one man. He felt Derek's lips on his neck and Stiles tilted his head to give him easier access. He didn't even realise he was doing it; his body just reacted to Derek's this way. Stiles placed his hand against the wall behind him and his hand slipped on the shower radio, turning it on. The song playing was Florence + The Machine – Howl. Stiles loved this song. It had only just started. He tried to concentrate on it, to take him away from what was happening in his shower. He didn't know how much more of Derek he could handle before he got addicted. And he didn't want that.

It only just occurred him how ironic it was that this song was playing, with all the references it had to wolves in it. As the music started and the tempo increased, Derek moved along with it.

"_Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart." _As Florence sung, Derek lowered his body and Stiles felt his fangs drag gently across his chest. His heart was hammering and he tried to stop it. Derek was so close to him. He was scared, but he didn't want to be. It was more than that. He wanted Derek to continue. As the song went in to the chorus, Stiles pulled Derek in to him and their bodies pushed together, Derek holding Stiles up against the wall and Stiles legs wrapped around Derek's waist as his back was pushed up against the wall.

"_Until I wrap myself inside your arms I cannot rest."_ Stiles gripped on to Derek's shoulders so tight and he felt Derek's chin brush against his. Stiles eyes were shut tight. He had never experienced anything like this. As Florence belted out the high notes of the song, Derek kissed Stiles so passionately he felt like he was going to pass out. Eventually, the song ended and the boys calmed down. They held each other as the water showered down on to them and Stiles watched the droplets of water running down Derek's toned body and couldn't help be somewhat jealous of them. Derek reached behind him and turned off the radio. He exhaled, then pulled the shower curtain out and stepped out. Stiles followed him. They got dried and put on their clothes in relative silence. Stiles didn't like it. He wanted to say something, but he didn't know what. Derek put on his sweater and held his jacket in his arm as he left the bedroom. Stiles followed him back into bedroom, still pulling on a sock. Derek approached the window, and opened it. Stiles shot him a questioning look.

"Good luck." He said simply, brushing his hand through his still wet hair. The action made Stiles eyelids flutter. He was so attractive, it was unreal. But this wasn't the time. He couldn't understand what was happening.

"Uh, thanks." Stiles responded. Derek jumped out of the window and by the time Stiles had crossed his room and looked out of the window, Derek was out of sight.


	5. Nothing

**I would just like to take a moment to say thank you to all those who have reviewed my story so far. This is my first fan fiction which I have ever uploaded here as I am a new member, and your reviews have made me feel appreciated and welcome. Thank you. I read through all the reviews attached to my fiction and I am thankful for all of them, so please keep reviewing! I'd just like to point out, the story takes a turn from here, but I hope you can still enjoy it. Lots of love. xoxo**

Stiles was so confused. He didn't understand what had just happened. All he knew was, it wasn't good. He shut the window with a dull thud, as it was quite breezy and his hair wasn't yet dry from the shower. He didn't want to catch a cold. He was prone to them, as showcased from the amount of shivering and goose bumps he had displayed from earlier. His first game was tonight and he had to play. He was excited and he knew how proud his father was. Stiles returned to the bathroom and cleaned around in there, drying up. He hung around the house, but he wasn't really in the mood to do anything else now. He just wanted Derek there with him. Since he couldn't have that, he settled for second best. Thinking of Derek. He lay back on his bed, allowing the fresh memories to wash over his mind and he smiled. He lay there for around two hours. It was the longest he'd ever just laid on his bed without sleeping, listening to music or masturbating. It was weird. Derek was weird. Derek was different. Good different, though. A difference Stiles could get used to. A difference Stiles wanted in his life.

Being with Derek today, it had opened so many doors for him. And so many questions. Was he gay? Was Derek gay? Would his father approve? Would his friends approve? What had happened? Did Derek feel the same away about him as he felt about Derek? All these questions buzzed around Stiles' mind and it began to give him a headache. As the feeling of Derek slowly disappeared from the room, all this confusion began to seep in to Stiles mind. His smile slowly faded and was replaced with a frown. Stiles punched him pillow. He was so frustrated. How could something so good turn into something so bad in such short time? Was Derek feeling this way too? Ugh, it was all just too much. Stiles shoved his face into his pillow and tried to shut his mind up.

Eventually, Stiles decided it was time to get to school and to get to the game. He got up from his bed, grabbed the keys to his jeep and ran down the stairs, jumping the last three and landing on the ground with a thud. _"With abilities like that, I should be the werewolf around here..." _Stiles thought to himself, smirking at his own stupid joke as he opened the door and left the house, slamming it behind him in an almost pointless attempt to release his pent up emotions. He walked across his yard and to the jeep, before letting himself in and slamming the car door. He sat in the jeep for a few minutes... just thinking. There was no rush. School was only a fifteen minute drive away and Stiles had fourty-five minutes to get there. He just didn't want to be hanging around the house, thinking of Derek. It wasn't helping. It was confusing him and frustrating him. Stiles couldn't understand his emotions. He knew he felt something for Derek. There was definitely something there. Today with Derek had been... amazing, to say the least. But why had Derek acted so weird as he had left? Stiles couldn't get him out of his mind.

Stiles slammed his hand against the steering wheel and his horn blared out from the silence, making him jump. This only frustrated him more, so he turned on the radio. Thankfully, some metalcore music was playing. He liked to listen to this music when he was in a bad mood. Considering he had ample time to get to school, Stiles decided to take a detour to kill some of that time. It was then he found himself subconsciously driving towards Derek's house. He turned left off of the main road and down through the trees, towards Derek's burned down house. As he reached the house, he turned the keys in the ignition, turned off the car and leapt out, slamming the door of his jeep again, to announce his presence. He knew Derek knew he was there. "Get out here." Stiles said simply, gritting his teeth.

Stiles waited for a couple of minutes, which felt like hours. The silence of the forest was calming, but it wasn't enough to get rid of Stiles' stormy mood. Derek still didn't appear. He knew if Derek was there, he would have heard him. Was he purposely ignoring him? That only angered Stiles more. He didn't want to feel like this. The effect Derek was having on him... it wasn't good. Stiles decided to cut his losses and got back in his jeep. He drove back through the woods and back on to the main road. As he was leaving the woods, he just happened to look in his wing mirror and see a wolf-like figure darting through the trees. He saw a flash a sapphire blue eyes. He recognized them immediately, having stared intently into them a couple of hours before as he had had sex with Derek.

Stiles' driving wasn't exactly safe as he took his anger out on the road. Somehow, in one piece, he arrived at the school. He didn't talk to anyone, even Scott, who took the danger signals and stayed silent beside Stiles. He hovered around, silently letting Stiles know he was there if he needed him. They both got changed in silence, whilst Scott talked to Danny about the upcoming game. Stiles picked up his lacrosse stick and made his way out onto the field to the cheers of the crowd, although he knew only one of them was dedicated to him. His father's. The rest would be dedicated to Scott or Jackson, the star players of the team.

The game was underway and Stiles wasn't his usual self. His playing style was much more aggressive. It paid off in some instances, but it cost him in others. Either way, he managed to stay on the field for the whole game, at least. Just in the final minute, Stiles ran upfront to the opposite side of the field and he saw Derek stood at the edge of the woods, watching the game in his usual black leather jacket. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and he had his usual stern look on his face. He didn't seem to notice Stiles as his run came to a halt and he stood still like a moron on the pitch. Obviously, Derek was watching to make sure Scott didn't shift. The fact Derek was there for Scott, only made Stiles more angry. As soon as the game was over, Scott bounded over to Stiles' side, with a smile on his face. Their team had won.

"C'mon man," Scott said. "I know you're upset about something, but cheer up, we won!" Scott threw his fist into the air happily.

"Yeah..." Stiles replied absent-mindedly, nodding his head slightly. He was staring at Derek still, who was staring back. After a few seconds, Scott followed Stiles' eyesight and saw Derek.

"Hmm, what's he doing here?" Scott wondered aloud.

And with that, Derek turned on his heel and walked back into the dark woods. Without even realizing he was doing it, Stiles was running off of the field and in to the woods, chasing after him. When Scott asked him where he was going, he just shouted back that he had to ask Derek something. Which he did.

He knew Derek wouldn't be easy to catch. Derek didn't want to be found. It was slowly getting dark and Stiles was in the woods. Alone. He was scared, but he didn't let that stop him. He could hear his heart throbbing in his chest and his throat burning as he drew cold, rapid breaths. His head hurt, unsurprisingly. His feet seemed to snap every single branch there was on the ground with deafening cracks, which whipped through the dark silence like chains and made him jump out of his skin.

"Derek!" Stiles called aloud. "Derek, I need to talk to you!" Out here, even the sound of his own voice scared him. He really just wanted to be in Derek's arms, despite everything. Then he would feel safe. Stiles had stopped running. He was slowly approaching Derek's house, for the second time that day. Even though now it was night. There was a small light near the front door of Derek's house and it illuminated the ground where Stiles was stood. Stiles waited in silence as his heart rate slowly returned to normal and he worried Derek wouldn't show again. But this time, he did. He stood on the decking surrounding his house. He leaned against the wall and sighed. As usual, he just appeared, as if from out of nowhere, making Stiles comically jump. But Derek did not laugh. He just stared at Stiles like he had done on the pitch earlier.

"What the hell do _you_ want, Stiles?" He asked, as if Stiles were just a waste of his time. The emphasis on the 'you', as if Stiles were vermin, made him feel almost worthless. Stiles didn't understand. They had just had sex that day. Why was Derek acting like this? He was so different. Stiles stood there, staring at Derek, taking in all his beauty. He couldn't believe somebody that beautiful could be so horrible, but he was. Maybe he didn't mean to hurt Stiles' feelings? Maybe Stiles was being too sensitive? After all, it was Derek. He wasn't exactly all touchy feely. But today, Stiles had gotten to see a different side to Derek. Surely that counted for something? It was almost hard to believe this Derek. It was as if Stiles had seen the real Derek, and now... he couldn't believe this facade Derek put on as he went about his day to day life. But there was nothing he could do. Not now. He felt so helpless.

"Nothing." Stiles whispered, turning away as a tear slid down his cheek. He slowly walked away and made his way out of the woods, without looking back.


	6. Because I love you

It took every ounce of willpower Derek had to stay rooted on the spot. He wanted nothing more than to run after Stiles, hug him and hold him tight forever. He watched as Stiles disappeared into the horizon of trees. His werewolf hearing allowed him to hear Stiles' raspy breaths as if he were right next to him. Derek's eyes turned slightly deeper as he held back tears. Nobody had ever had this effect on him before. Nobody had made him feel so weak, yet so strong, at the same time. He found himself taking a step forward on his decking and he had to punch the decking just to give him something to focus on. Pain. As he had told Scott before, pain was what kept a werewolf human. It was hard to keep in his human state when he was in this condition. The werewolf usually shifted over when it thought its human counterpart was in danger or when experiencing high levels of emotion/increased heart rate. Derek was so upset and so angry, it was almost impossible to keep his heart rate down. He could feel his canine's extending in his mouth. He had to stay human, for Stiles' sake.

Stiles couldn't hold it in anymore. He was crying like he had never cried before. He got in to his jeep and stayed there. He was in no condition to drive. He got in to the back seat and curled up. He had a few hours before he had to be home. His father was working shifts, so he wouldn't be home to worry about where Stiles was for a while now. He had his mobile phone with him anyway. Stiles leaned his head against the car door and pulled his knees up to his chest. He got out his iPod and plugged it in and began to play the most depressing songs on there. To set the scene, it began to rain. The raindrops dripped down the window of the car and Stiles watched them. It reminded him of when he was a kid and he was in the car when it was raining and he would watch the raindrops slide down the windows of the car, and he would try to guess which one would reach the bottom first, as if they were racing. He tried to do that now, but it didn't help take his mind off of things. It just made him feel childish.

Derek had been stood on his decking, using his werewolf hearing to track Stiles' movements for around fifteen minutes, when he heard a car door shut. He heard a lot of shuffling on the car seats, and then he heard music. _"Stiles must've brought his iPod."_ Derek determined. Just then, he smelt the rain in the clouds before it fell. He knew the rain would be cold and soak him, but he didn't care. He just stood there. At least Stiles' raspy breaths from before had gone. He was no longer crying. This could only be a good thing, right? Derek genuinely hoped so. His curiosity to run to the edge of the woods and check on Stiles was overbearing. Just as he was about to run to the jeep, he heard heavier breathing. He realized it was snoring. Stiles was asleep. _"What is he even still doing here?"_ Derek wondered to himself. He ran to the edge of the forest and saw Stiles' jeep parked there in the pouring rain. Derek hid behind a nearby tree, so he wouldn't be spotted in case a car drove past. He used his powerful eyesight and saw Stiles was propped up in the backseat, asleep. Derek stood there watching him for another fifteen minutes, before eventually, he stepped out from behind the tree and approached the jeep.

Derek placed his hand on the window of the Jeep. He wanted nothing more than to open the door, get in the Jeep and pull Stiles in to his arms. But he knew he couldn't. The whole reason he had blown Stiles off was because it was too dangerous. Derek didn't know what he was feeling. He had never been in love before. What he felt for Stiles... was this love? He didn't know, but he didn't want to risk it. He wasn't exactly the best person on the planet, so if he fell in love, he'd probably be worse. He'd be possessive, protective, annoying, angry. It would be so much harder to keep his emotions in check, if they were tied to someone else. Derek couldn't allow that. If he was in that state, who knows what he do? Especially to Stiles, the one person he actually cared about on this planet. He couldn't allow that to happen. He had to distance them. Taking one last look at Stiles, Derek turned and walked away.

"Derek." Even though it was a murmur, Derek heard it clearly. Stiles had said his name. Had he seen him? Did he know he was there? Derek froze. He turned around slowly, but nothing had changed. Stiles was still there, sleeping, his chest rising and falling calmly. Even in sleep, Stiles looked hurt. His brown was furrowed and his cheeks were stained red from tears. It angered Derek, that he was the cause of this pain. He didn't want to hurt Stiles anymore, he turned away and ran. He kept running, for hours. His heart rate increasing, it was thumping in his chest, his throat hurt from taking rapid breaths of cold air, he was punching trees as he passed, anything to channel his anger. But it was too hard. He had fallen in love. His life from now on would change. Everything would be different. Everything would be too hard. Eventually, Derek just broke down. He stop running and he collapsed to the ground. His heart rate slowly returned to normal and he stopped breathing as fast because he wasn't running anymore. Derek couldn't hold it in anymore. A tear brimmed over the edge of his eyelid.

Stiles woke up, disorientated. He could hear music in the background, where was it? After rubbing his eyes, Derek saw his earphones. He followed them to his iPod, which he turned off. The music stopped. He really did look silly. His hair was sticking up from being rubbed against the seats in his sleep. After a few moments, Stiles realize where he was. He remembered what had happened. The pain hit him all over again, like a hammer to the ribs. It was still raining. Stiles looked to the window and saw a handprint in the condensation there. Someone had placed their hand against the window whilst Stiles was sleeping. Deep in his heart, Stiles knew it was Derek's handprint. From the inside of the car, he placed his hand against it. Stiles opened the car door and got in to the driver's seat of the car. He turned the key in the ignition and drove home without looking back into the woods. The car ride home was silent, apart from the sound of the rain hitting the car. When he drove into the drive of the house, it was empty. His father wasn't home again, as usual. Unusually, Stiles didn't care. He had other things on his mind.

He got out of the car, locked it and went in to the house. He took off his shoes, then went upstairs to his bedroom and collapsed on his bed. He wanted to cry again, but he couldn't. Stiles had never really been one for crying. He normally used humour as a defence mechanism. But Derek had gotten past all his defence mechanisms. Stiles had tried to use them, but it didn't matter. Derek had made his way into Stiles' heart, then when Stiles had wanted to keep him there, he had ripped himself back out. The hole in Stiles' heart was horrible. He could feel it. Stiles just felt empty. He didn't know what to do. For hours, he lay there. His room was pitch black, even with the curtains undrawn.

Stiles heard a car drive up to the house and the door shut. The house door opened and closed again.

"Stiles?" A voice called up the stairs. His father's. Who else? It took Stiles more energy than it should have to sit up and shout back, "I'm here Dad!" He tried to sound as normal as possible. He didn't want his dad to know about his pain. Him and his dad were never too good on words and explaining his current situation would require a lot of words and awkwardness. Stiles got up, walked over to the curtains and closed them. Then he went to the bathroom and cleaned his teeth. He considered having a shower, just to kill some time before he went to bed, but when he looked at it, he remembered the last person who had been in that shower with him. He couldn't. Stiles went back to his bedroom and fell asleep on top of the bed, exhausted from all the emotions he had felt that day.

Outside of Stiles' bedroom window, Derek was stood on the roof of the next door neighbours' house, leaning around so he could see through Stiles' bedroom window. But the curtains were drawn, so he couldn't see anything. Instead, he sat there and just listened intently to the sound of Stiles' gentle breathing in his sleep. He knew he shouldn't be there, but it was worth it just to be there, listening to him breathe. He sat there all night until the sun started to rise above the horizon and dawn was upon him. The birds began to sing, and Derek knew he had to leave, or else he would be seen. He didn't want that. Derek dropped down from the roof and ran back home.

Stiles woke up and for a few blissful seconds, he forgot why he was still fully clothed from the lacrosse game last night. He forgot about the heart-wrenching pain Derek had caused him. As his brain woke up, the sudden realization hit him and the pain seeped back in to his heart. Stiles' head hung as he went into the bathroom to take a shower. He hadn't had one last night because it was too painful; it had brought back memories of Derek. Because of that, he was still covered in mud from the game and he had gotten mud on his bed sheets. He stripped off his clothes and forced himself into the shower. He didn't really want to be in there, but he couldn't go to school smelling. But he didn't really want to go to school. He had to, though. He had to carry on as if everything was normal. He had to carry on as if his heart weren't breaking. The pressure of it all, it made Stiles break down for the second time. He stood in the shower, his sobs hidden from the noise of the dripping water, so there was no danger his father would hear him. His tears mixed in with the shower water and were washed away. Stiles stood in the shower for half an hour, before turning it off, stepping out, drying himself and leaving the bathroom as soon as he could. He put on his school uniform and headed downstairs. Normally, he would've gone and gotten breakfast, but he just didn't feel like eating anymore. He knew it was dangerous, but he didn't care. He had just stopped caring. Taking his keys, he left the house and got in to his Jeep. He drove slowly towards school, wasting time. In the parking lot, he saw Scott approaching him as he got out of his Jeep.

"Hey man, what's up?" Scott asked brightly.

"Hey dude, nothing much. Yourself?" Stiles responded brightly. Scott didn't suspect a thing. Perfect. He could do this. He knew he could. Stiles was strong enough for this. He wasn't going to let this break him. So the two boys conversed as they made their way into school and Scott met Allison. Scott and Allison got talking and it took some pressure off of Stiles. He didn't have to fake a smile as much. Even as Lydia walked by, he had to remind himself to smile more and ask her how she was, even though he knew she wouldn't respond. This was the first day he'd ever resented her for it. Allison shot him and odd look, but she didn't pursue it as she was in an animated conversation with Scott about last night's game. That's how the day went for Stiles. He carried on as normal and no-one suspected a thing. Then he would get home and just collapse on his bed. He'd do homework if he had any, go out if Scott asked him, but apart from that, he just lay on his bed like a corpse.

This went on for three weeks and every night Derek would watch Stiles from the window to make sure he was okay. Stiles showed no sign of weakening or strengthening. Derek wondered how long Stiles would be able to keep up this facade, he was clearly not okay. It hurt Derek to know he had put Stiles in this position. He was so sorry, sorrier than he could put into words. He was doing this for Stiles' own good, if only he could see that. Derek needed to put an end to Stiles' pain. It had been going on for so long; Derek didn't even know how much longer he could take it. It would be so much easier just to be with Stiles. Yet so much harder. But he had to try. He just had to.

Jumping in through his window, Derek left a note on Stiles' bed for him to read when he got home from school. He went back home for once and went to sleep. He hadn't had a good sleep in days and now was a good opportunity. He was woken to the sound a car engine and Derek recognized it of the sound of Stiles' Jeep. His heart soared and a smile planted itself of Derek's face. Before he even threw on a shirt, he just ran down the stairs to meet Stiles. He heard Stiles' door slam and he knew this was not a good sign.

"Hey St-" Derek started, before Stiles' fist flew out of nowhere and punched Derek in the face. Derek hit the floor and his eyes and nose filled with blood. His senses were ruined, but his hearing was fine. He could hear Stiles whimpering. Obviously the punch had hurt him more than it had hurt Derek. His werewolf healing abilities healed the wound and he wiped the blood away from his face, although he'd have to wash it off thoroughly later. Even though he was happy to see Stiles, he was still just as pissed off as he would have been that Stiles had punched.

"What the hell was that for?" Derek roared, hair growing around his jaw line and his canines growing as he slowly shifted into a werewolf. He couldn't hold back the anger. It was too hard. "Stiles... run..." he managed to splutter.

"No."

"What do you mean no? Get the hell out of here!" Derek shouted.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Stiles roared. The sound of his voice shocked Derek. He had never heard Stiles like that before. What was going on? The shock was enough to force back the shift, and Derek slowly returned to human. He looked at Stiles with questioning eyes, and he saw the boy was simply not himself. Stiles had bags under his eyes, even from all that laying on his bed, he barely slept. His cheeks were flushed red and he was wearing an expression of pure anger which did not suit him.

"Stiles..." Derek said, but again, he was cut off.

"No!" Stiles shouted, his voice cutting through the silence. "Just leave it. Just leave me... alone, Derek. Please."

"Why?" Derek shouted as Stiles had turned and walked away. Stiles froze. He turned back around, the expression of anger back on his face.

"Why? You're seriously asking me why, Hale?" Derek registered the use of his surname and it showed him just how angry Stiles was. "How about the fact you fucked me, took my virginity in that fact, disappeared, didn't talk to me for three weeks, left me heartbroken and now you won't let me heal!" Each fact that Stiles spoke, it burned through Derek. He knew everything he had done wrong; he didn't need Stiles to point it out. "You might have werewolf healing," Stiles continued with his rant. "But some of us don't! So you can carry on acting like you don't care, but I can't."

"I do care." Derek said through gritted teeth.

"No you don't." Stiles argued.

"Yes, I do." Derek said, his eyes locked on Stiles with a deadly expression.

"You obviously don't. Even if you do, you've got a funny way of showing it! Disappearing? Why didn't you come back to me? You must've known what this would do to me! I'm young! You can't just screw with my life like this, Derek. Why did you do it? Huh? Why? C'mon Derek," Stiles said, shoving Derek backwards. "Why? Why! **Why!**"

Stiles was practically screaming now, but he didn't care. There was no-one around to hear them. His face was screwed up in pain and tears were leaking down his face against his will. His breathing was rapid and he pushed Stiles again, "Why!" he shouted.

"Because I love you!" Derek blurted out.


	7. I love you too

Derek's cheeks flushed a burning red under his tan skin and he dropped his gaze from Stiles, to the ground, embarrassed. He wondered how Stiles would react. Derek put his hands in his pockets and shifted uncomfortably in the silence from one foot to the other, still not looking at Stiles. He didn't want to see the expression on his face. He couldn't take it. So Derek stared hard into the ground as if there were something interesting there. It was fall, so the leaves which had fallen from trees in the forest littered the ground, colouring it. There were red, orange, yellow, brown, green, amber and even a few pink leaves all around the ground. A few leaves picked up from the ground and twirled in the air, being caught in a gale as the wind rushed past for a moment, picking up and dying down within a few seconds. Derek felt the wind blow through his hair. It helped calm him down, which was something he really needed right now. Above the noise of the wind, Derek was listening to the sound of Stiles' heartbeat. It had doubled in pace and was thumping loudly inside his chest, the noise ringing inside Derek's ears. Even now, at a time as inappropriate as this, Derek couldn't help but enjoy the effect he had on the younger boy.

They both stood in silence as Stiles' heartbeat slowly returned to normal. His breathing was shallow, but silent. Derek could only judge its speed because of his superhuman hearing and he would steal glances at Stiles' chest, but never his face. He wasn't ready to see his expression. His expression would make or break Derek, right now. It was so quiet; the only noise was that of the gentle wind blowing around them. Derek didn't know how long they were stood there for, not moving a muscle. It could have been seconds, minute, hours, he didn't care. He had simply lost track of time. Despite the situation, it was just nice for Stiles to be there, in his presence. He always felt better when Stiles was around. Stiles was like an anchor who kept Derek down on Earth. Without Stiles, his emotions would overrun him and he'd find himself getting angry or worked up over nothing. That was how his life had been, before he had met Stiles. Now, things were better and worse. They were better because he had Stiles to calm him down, but they were worse because Derek became dependant on Stiles in that sense, without Stiles even knowing it. Derek needed Stiles in a way neither of them would ever accept. It was if there was an unspoken bond between them.

Breaking through his chain of thought, Derek felt Stiles' cool hand underneath his jaw, pulling it gently up to look at him. He must've closed the distance between them without Derek even hearing him, that's how distracted he was. But not anymore, he was focused intently on Stiles. Derek looked into his deep brown eyes, all traces of the blush from earlier gone from his cheeks. He was so beautiful.

Stiles' soft, pale, white finger brushed gently against the jet black stubble on Derek's chin as he pulled it up gently, yet forcefully. Derek's stubble scratched against Stiles' fingertip and sent a shiver of pleasure down his spine. A smile appeared at the corner of his lips, but he pushed the expression off of his face. Stiles placed his index finger over Derek's chin and pulled his face towards him as he extended his own face out towards Derek.

"I love you too." Stiles whispered, his eyes never moving from Derek's. Then he moved further in and softly placed his lips on Derek's. Derek pulled his hands out of his pockets and reach behind Stiles, placing his hands on the small of his back and pulling their bodies closer, so that they were touching. They did all this without breaking the kiss. It was slow and gentle, building. There were no tongues involved. But it was enough. When they finally broke apart, Stiles was breathless and Derek's pupils had dilated so much his once blue eyes seemed black with pleasure.

Stiles placed his ear against Derek's chest as they embraced each other. Derek could hear both of their heartbeats in perfect synchronisation.

"Derek?" Stiles asked.

"Yes?"

"Why does your heart beat so fast? Mine has calmed down a bit, but yours still hasn't... Is it something to do with being a werewolf?"

Derek never really got over how intuitive and intelligent Stiles could be, considering how clumsy he was. It was a true mystery. That was one of the reasons Derek loved Stiles. He was so intriguing, quite an enigma. The feeling was mutual. There was still so much that Stiles didn't know about Derek, but wanted to learn. Their impending relationship was an exciting new prospect for the both of them.

"It's to do with being a werewolf... yes." Derek answered. "It's related with my healing abilities."

"Oh." Stiles replied, falling silent again. The silence wasn't uncomfortable or awkward, it was perfect.

Suddenly, Derek slid his arms from Stiles back to under his thighs. He picked Stiles up and forced Stiles legs around him, Stiles gripping him tightly in response. Derek slid Stiles around his body so he was on his back, in a piggy-back position. He laughed and took off with a run, Stiles' body slamming against his back as he ran into the forest. Stiles buried his head into the back of Derek's leather jacket, as he was feeling queasy from the view of the trees rushing past him so fast and the wind whipping him in the face. Derek liked that he could protect Stiles. He would never let any harm come to him. Not now that he could be around to protect him.

Derek took Stiles to the most beautiful part of the forest. He knew where it was off by heart, having lived in this forest for almost all of his life. The trees got thicker and denser as they got closer to the destination and eventually, just as they were about to pass through the clearing and into the beautiful part of the forest, Derek jerked Stiles off of his back and caught him as he landed on the ground, cushioning his fall.

"Wha-?" Stiles started, but he was interrupted as Derek growled at him, low and playfully. But this was Derek and Stiles took it as a sign to shut up. Even though they had just confessed their love for each other, they were still the same people. Stiles knew what Derek was like. That was who he had fallen in love with. He didn't want to change that, so he hoped Derek didn't change. He had a feeling Derek was hiding a lot more than he'd care to admit, and he wanted to see it all. Especially Derek's soft side, which he'd only had a glimpse of so far. Stiles felt it would be good for Derek to publish his soft side to someone in the world, for once.

"Well, what do you think?" Derek asked expectantly, a gleam in his eye. He had only ever shown one other person this place before, but he preferred not to think about her. ..


	8. Anticipation

The clearing was beautiful. Stiles was surprised that Derek had hidden a place like this. Stiles couldn't help himself. He found himself stepping forward into the environment and scanning it with his eyes, taking in every detail humanly possible. The clearing sloped down, and at the bottom of the slope was a crystal clear pond. It didn't have any weeds in it, the water was completely clear and there were no animals inhabiting the pond. Stiles approached the edge of the deep pond. He looked to the bottom and saw the ground was perfectly crafted. This was no naturally occurring pond. Somebody had built it. Stiles turned to face Derek, curiosity illuminating his eyes.

"You built this clearing, didn't you?" Stiles was confused, but he wanted to hear what Derek had to say. But he didn't say anything. He just nodded calmly, his eyes fixed on Stiles. Stiles couldn't stop staring into Derek's beautiful eyes, but eventually he pulled his gaze away and looked back around the clearing. It was wonderful. Even the air felt different here. Soft, not harsh, yet refreshing and cool, but not cold. The wind blew through the trees, making a calming noise that made Stiles feel like he wasn't alone. Stiles' past had had a detrimental effect on his life, but he preferred not to think about it. But here, all of that was forgotten. This was a place Stiles could come to think, he knew that already. He would come back here, for certain. He decided against telling Derek this, so he just smiled, and turned to Derek.

"It's beautiful." Stiles said simply.

"See?" Derek smirked, his canines just over the edge of his lip, "You and this clearing already have something in common."

Stiles flashed a smile that made Derek's heart flutter, before he started to take off his shoes. He undid his laces and put his shoes to the side, before taking of his socks and stuffing them inside his shoes. He began to roll his jeans up to his knees and folded the denim so they wouldn't fall down.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked curiously.

Stiles didn't even answer him; he just ran over to the pond and dived in. As he was in the air above the pond, he shouted out loud. "Wahoo!"

Derek laughed quietly at Stiles' childish behaviour. However, the light mood was shortly lived as Derek realized something was wrong. Stiles still had not surfaced. Without even thinking, Derek ran over to the pond and dived in. The water was freezing and it hit him like a brick. Fighting through it, Derek extended his arms and he felt Stiles. He wrapped his arms around Stiles and kicked upwards towards the surface, dragging Stiles with him. He could feel Stiles struggling in his arms. Both boys surfaced, gasping for air, droplets of water cascading around them.

"What the hell are you doing?" Derek shouted at Stiles, clipping his around the ear with his hand.

"Ow." Stiles scowled, flinching away from Derek's touch. "Dude, chill. I was just playing around. I was fine, I have a great lung capacity." Stiles smiled a toothy grin, evidently proud of himself.

Derek was somewhat embarrassed at what had just happened, so his expression slipped back into a scowl. Suddenly, he felt the cold water splash into his face. He looked up at Stiles, who was wearing the same cheesy grin. "Cheer up." He said simply, before splashing Derek again. Derek couldn't help but smile, and he splashed Stiles back. Stiles dived underwater, and Derek pursued him. Derek was a lot more able than Stiles, and he easily caught up with him, pulling him into his grasp underwater and wrestling with him. When he thought Stiles had had enough punishment, he released him from his grip and let him surface. Derek swam back up to the surface of the water and took a deep breath, before pulling himself out. He clambered onto the autumn ground and a cold breeze blew past, making his skin appear in goose bumps. He scanned the clearing... something didn't feel right.

"Stiles, get dressed. We're leaving." Derek said darkly.

"What, why!" Stiles whined immediately, just as Derek had predicted he would.

"Just do it." Derek growled, pulling on his clothes.

Stiles' upper lip pouted out but he obliged. He knew something was wrong, and he didn't particularly feel like hanging around to find out what. They got dressed faster than they would have done normally because they were cold, and Stiles could tell Derek was in a rush because he wouldn't let Stiles walk. Instead, he insisted on holding him in his arms and running at top speed with him. The wind blew into Stiles' eyes and made them water, compromising his vision so he couldn't enjoy the beautiful fall forest anymore, which made him slightly sad. Despite the fact Derek was running his fastest, Stiles was completely at ease in his arms. Derek had ample strength to hold him up.

It wasn't long before they arrived at Derek's house. Derek set Stiles down over the doorstep, slammed the door and locked it behind them. Stiles raised an eyebrow, but Derek ignored him, leading him into the kitchen. Stiles sat down at the dilapidated table and Derek refused to look at him as he busied himself with making lunch. The house was silent. Stiles barely dared to breathe. Suddenly, the anticipation was over as there was a distant noise of footsteps on the leaves outside. If Stiles could hear it, he knew Derek could. His thoughts were confirmed when he looked at Derek and saw how his eyes had widened. The look of pure terror there scared Stiles.

"Hey, what the hell is-" Stiles sentence was cut short as there was a gunshot blasting through the house, destroying the wooden walls. The pellets fired into the kitchen, and one of them hit Stiles in the hip, throwing him to the floor. He was bleeding badly and he was disorientated. Through all the commotion, Derek didn't seem to notice what had happened. He was staring straight ahead at the women who had shot a hole through his kitchen wall.

"Kate." He spat sourly, staring at her.


	9. The Battle

Stiles was lying on the floor, his vision hazy. Through the haze over his eyes, he saw Kate. She was wearing skin tight jeans with a length of ammo wrapped around her waist and another slung over her shoulder and clipped over her back. She was wearing a white shirt covered by an unbuttoned forest green jacket. Her hazelnut hair fell to her shoulders and her brown eyes were fixated on Derek, to Stiles' right, who still hadn't noticed Stiles had been shot. Stiles didn't say anything; he just lay there in silence, trying to keep his breathing steady. Neither of them looked at Stiles, but they kept their gaze fixated on each other. Stiles couldn't help but feel like he was interrupting a private moment.

Suddenly, they both moved, as Kate jumped forwards through the destroyed wooden wall of the Hale house, as Derek side-stepped to move closer towards Stiles, hovering in front of him. Derek held his arms up in front of him, in a defensive stance. He was protecting him. Stiles stirred, trying to protest, but the noise was drowned out as Kate lunged forward, closing the space between herself and Derek in a heartbeat. Derek dropped forwards, his back arched and his legs bent, allowing himself to partially transform as his fangs and canines grew outwards, and his werewolf hair grew through. Derek let out a terrifying roar which made Stiles jump and covered him in goose bumps, even though it was aimed at Kate. A warning. Stay away.

Derek's saliva flew through the air, landing on Kate's clothes. She looked at it, then at Derek. Then, she raised an eyebrow. "You really haven't gotten any better." She said mysteriously, before flashing Derek a taunting smirk. It had the desired effect. Derek lunged forwards and left his protecting of Stiles, to attack Kate. He swung for her, trying to scratch his claws along her chest, long enough to get a grip on her and rip her head out with his teeth. But Kate was too fast for him. She waited until Derek was just about to hit her, then she moved out of the way and pulled his arm backwards, causing Derek to fall forwards, through the dinner table with a deafening crack and to the floor. Stiles watch in horror as Kate stepped towards him, drew back her foot and kicked him in the ribs. The pain in his body was immense. His vision was compromised even further. He could barely see. He could barely stay awake. He just wanted to succumb to the pain, and fall into unconsciousness. But he couldn't. He had to do something. But what? He didn't want Derek to die here. But he didn't want to die here either. What was happening? He didn't even know. Nothing was clear anymore.

It was as if someone had tied lead weights to Stiles' eyelids, as he had to fight to keep his eyes open. He saw the terror in Derek's eyes, locked on him. Stiles knew he looked a mess. He needed to re-assure Derek. Anything that could help him win this, and kill that bitch. The hate Stiles felt for Kate... he was surprised she couldn't feel the waves of hate penetrating from him and piercing her body. If only they would. That would at least give Derek an advantage. "Focus." Stiles thought to himself, as it took him a colossal amount of effort to contract the muscles in his face to smile at Derek. It was the only form of encouragement he could muster. Derek continued to stare at Stiles for a moment, then recognised flashed in his beautiful eyes. He nodded slightly, and then turned his attention to Kate, who was stood next to Stiles, waiting for Derek to attack again. At this point, she was still just fucking around with him.

Derek had to get inbetween Stiles and Kate again. He couldn't allow her to hurt him like that again. Nobody would hurt Stiles like that, ever.

"Having fun?" Kate asked, obviously aware of Derek's train of thought. She knew she had him. She was much more intelligent when it came to combat. She knew that Derek's focus was Stiles. She had seen them in the forest. She knew that look in Derek's eyes. He loved Stiles, and he would do anything to protect him. That was the look Derek had once given her, a long time ago. Was it jealousy? Kate didn't know her reasons, she just knew that she wanted to do this. She didn't care that she was destroying the both of them. Apart from Stiles, nobody cared about Derek anyway. Nobody would miss him, except maybe that Scott boy... but she didn't care about that. She was more concerned about Stiles... He had a father. A family. And friends. Not only that, but his father was the chief of police. If she killed him, he wouldn't let it go. Her plan formulated in her mind. She was going to kill Derek, but let Stiles live. She would have to hurt him enough to keep him there, and then escape. A smile formed on her lips as her plan came to fruition. Pulling the shotgun out, which was strapped to her back, Kate loaded it and jammed it into Stiles' temple, who was laying on the floor next to her. She didn't even need to shoot him. From the damage his body had sustained... he'd be dead in half an hour.

"Get on the floor," Kate said. "Or I'll kill him."

Derek did not hesitate. He dropped to the floor in defeat, his hands behind his head.

"Well..." Kate taunted, "This was a lot easier than I thought it would be, Hale." Her sadistic cackle echoed around the house.

Stiles was dying. He knew it. A tear spilled over his eyelid and silently fell down the side of his face, then to the floor. Kate was stood so close to him, if only he had the strength to strike her down and kill her. He needed to do something. He needed to help Derek. Stiles looked around for something, anything that could help him. Then, he saw it. A knife, which had fallen from the table when Derek fell through it. It was within Stiles' reach, but he'd have to grab it without Kate noticing. She was still talking to Derek, but Stiles was so out of it and focused on the knife, he could barely hear her. He stretched his arm out to reach the knife. It brushed against his fingertips, but he couldn't grasp it. Pushing his body through the flames of the pain, Stiles got a grip on the knife and pulled it back towards his body. He had grabbed it by the blade, which cut his fingers, but he didn't even care anymore. He was probably going to die anyway. Turning the knife around and holding it by the handle, Stiles used the cupboard behind him to pull himself into a sitting position. His ribs were screaming in pain. Getting a good grip on the knife, he leaned forward and plunged it into the back of Kate's leg. She let out a howl of pain, and fell to her knees. But it wasn't enough for Stiles. He wanted her dead. He plunged it into her back, straight through her beating heart. Not anymore. Blood squirted around the kitchen, but Stiles couldn't fight it anymore. He finally gave into the pain, and fell unconscious.

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now, it's your chance to mould the next chapter. When you review this chapter, you can either vote to kill Stiles or to save him. Just write in your review which one you want to happen. Depending which option gets the most votes, will depend on what happens in the next chapter. So, get reviewing to save or kill Stiles! **


	10. Home

**Most of you voted to save Stiles, so, here you are. The final chapter. :-)**

Derek watched in horror as Stiles eyes closed and he hit the floor. He couldn't be dead. He just couldn't. Derek hadn't cried in over a year, but suddenly, tears formed in his eyes and fell down his cheeks. He couldn't stop them. He didn't want to. Crossing the kitchen in a heartbeat, he fell down to his knees next to Stiles. Kate's dead body was on the kitchen floor, her blood pouring slowly out of her wound and on to the wooden floor, mixing with Stiles'. Derek placed his finger by Stiles' neck and felt his pulse. It was faint, but it was still there. He needed to act fast, to save Stiles. He could break down later. But not now. Pulling Stiles' frail body up into his arms, Derek took Stiles to his bedroom and laid him down gently on the bed. Stiles was getting blood all over the sheets, but Derek didn't care. He rolled Stiles over onto his side so he didn't choke on his blood if he became conscious. Derek wouldn't give up hope.

Gently pulling off Stiles' clothes, Derek examined his body. Stiles was a mess. His skin was an array of mysterious colours. Rather than it's usual rosy pink that Derek adored so much, his skin had tinges of black, navy, purple and yellow bruises, dotted all around his body, and reddy brown stains from his blood. Derek ran his hand smoothly across Stiles' skin, feeling his internal for the damage. All his organs seemed fine, but by a ridge in his ribcage, Derek could tell that Stiles' rib had been broken and dislocated. Not only that, but Derek could feel it healing under his hand. Since they had been together, they had swapped so much body fluid, that Derek wasn't in the least surprised that Stiles had started to show signs of regenerative healing. That was both a good and a bad thing. It was a good thing, in the sense that it was now a lot less likely that Stiles would die here. The thought comforted Derek, but he didn't have time to be comforted. The bad thing was that Stiles' rib was now healing in the wrong place, and Derek would have to re-break it.

Stiles stirred on the bed and his eyes flew open, taking in his surroundings. He was confused and was entrusting his life to Derek, sat in front of him, tears streaming down his face and staining his skin. He looked as bad as Stiles felt. But even in such anguish, Stiles couldn't help but feel like Derek was an angel in disguise. A hurting angel. Once Derek noticed Stiles was awake, he began to murmur gently and calmly in his ear.

"Well done, Stiles. She's dead, she's gone." Derek heaved a sigh of relief, as the truth finally hit him. "But our troubles aren't over. You've taken on some of my DNA and it is speeding up your healing process, so I'm going to have to re-break your ribs. I can't call the hospital because I haven't got the time to hide Kate's body. I'm going to have to do this myself. I'm so sorry, baby."

Stiles acknowledged that Derek had called him 'baby' for the first time. It was an affectionate nickname and Stiles loved it. He tried to focus on that, rather than the burning pain which threatened to rip him apart from the inside out. Stiles felt himself being pulled up into Derek's arms. He knew what was about to happen, but he didn't even have the strength to prepare himself for it. He felt his body shift to the right, then to the left, as the room was filled with a deafening crack. Then he felt it. The pain was so intense, Stiles couldn't hold back anymore. He had been trying not to make any painful noises for Derek's sake, but he just had to. Stiles let out a scream so genuine that it terrified both the boys to their cores. Exhausted from the effort, Stiles passed out for the second time that day, in Derek's arms.

When Stiles came to, he was wearing an overly large shirt and a pair of boxers that came down to his knee caps. They were more like shorts. He was tucked comfortably in Derek's bed, the white sheets now cleaned of his blood. He was so toasty under the sheets, Stiles could tell he had been in this bed for a few days. That thought was re-inforced when the hunger hit him like a brick. He was about to jump up out the bed and head for the kitchen, with nothing else in mind, when a sharp pain pushed him back down to the bed. His body had not quite healed.

"Great..." Stiles thought. "What to do?"

Stiles lay there for a few minutes, lots of questions whizzing around his mind. "Where was Derek?" was the main one. His question was answered when he heard quiet footsteps coming up the stairs. The door creaked open and a smell of food entered. Stiles sat up, ignoring the pain in his side. In his hands, Derek was holding a tray of all sorts of assorted breakfast foods. Toast, bread, jam, butter, croissants, eggs, bacon and so forth. Stiles started shuffling his legs in impatience as he waited for Derek to hand him the food. Derek placed the tray in front of Stiles, then sat on the edge of the bed. Stiles hastily tucked in, not even bothering to look at Derek. It wasn't that he didn't care, it was just that he was so hungry he thought he might die if he didn't eat soon. When Stiles had eaten all of the food in front of him and filled himself up, he placed the tray on the floor. Derek was sat at the end of the bed, out of Stiles' reach, looking out of the window. His thoughts seemed miles away.

Stiles broke the silence. "Come up here," he said. Derek obliged, shifting his body around and pulling himself up so he was level with Stiles. As soon as Derek laid back against the headboard, Stiles laid across his chest. Derek didn't respond. Stiles would have expected him to put his arms around him to welcome him in, or something, but no. "What's wrong?" Stiles asked, also looking out of the window. The view was beautiful. Through the silence, Stiles heard Derek's intake of breath as his voice cracked, as he tried to voice what he wanted to say.

"I'm so sorry..." he whispered.

"Why?" Stiles asked.

"Why? Did you seriously just ask why!" Derek said his volume and tone a lot louder. Stiles felt their heartbeats increase in speed. Stiles didn't say anything until Derek's heartbeat had returned to normal, and it was the only noise filling the room, as Derek's heart was so close to his ear.

"It wasn't your fault." Stiles said simply. Derek opened his mouth to protest, but Stiles wouldn't let him. "I'm not going to let you shoulder the blame for this. I don't know why she was here, and I don't want to know. But she's gone now. I assume you took care of her body?"

Derek nodded.

"Well then, all that's left is us, and that's the way I want to keep it. Understand?"

Again, Derek nodded. His arms winded down around Stiles' waist and pulled him closer to him. Stiles winced and immediately wished he hadn't. Derek let go of him.

"No." Stiles whispered. "Please, don't."

"I don't want to hurt you anymore." Derek said.

"It was obviously an accident."

"I know, but still."

"Still nothing, I'm injured, I need rest, and if I can't go anywhere, I want you to stay here and cuddle me."

Finally, Derek gave in, as he pulled both of them into an embrace under the covers and took off his clothes, signifying they'd be there for a long time. Some leftovers from the breakfast were in reach and there was water, so they would not need to leave the bed for the rest of the day. Stiles put his head back against Derek's chest, and he was home.


End file.
